gammafrontfandomcom-20200215-history
Hausregeln
Heilung Heilung ist nur in der Goldenen Stunde möglich. Es ist nur ein Versuch möglich. Wenn mehrere Helfer versuchen möchten, dem Patienten zu helfen, ist dies ein kooperativer Wurf. Edges Clipping the Grass Requirements: Seasoned, Rock and Roll This machine-gunner can provide true grazing fire - just a few inches above the ground. The weapon may be either flechette or laser MG, bust must be braced. When using suppressing fire, those caught in the area of effect suffer a -1 to their Spirit roll. Barbaric Blood Requirements: Seasoned, Berserk Some people have an animal rage inside them they can trigger consciously. A hero with Barbaric Blood may spend a Benny to activate his Berserk Edge. Improved Barbaric Bloot Requirements: Veteran, Barbaric Blood, Spirit d8 With sufficient willpower, a hero who has learned to trigger his rage can restrain it as well. Improved Barbaric Blood allows the hero to ignore the -2 penalty to end his rage, and on a roll of 1 on his Fighting die, he will not hit an ally while Berserk (though he may still hit the wrong opponent or miss). Ausrüstung Maximus HGL: Erhöhe Feuerrate auf 2. Xenophon MCSAV: Esetze Acc/TS durch 5/15 Pessach Missile MCU: This is a mobile command unit for a Pessach missile. It consists of a command unit containing optics and the targeting computer and the launch unit. The missile system is most often carried by a two-man team consisting of a gunner and an ammo bearer, although it can be fired with just one person if necessary. Nephilim Dropship The big brother of the ubiquitous Angel, the Nephilim has space for several lances. The passenger seats may be removed to convert it to a vehicle transporter. Its cargo bay can hold one Prophet APC or one light tank (Flagellant, Nazareth, Proverb, or Purifier), three Sinai, or six Daniel quad bikes. Acc/Top Speed: 30/250; Toughness: 40 (24); Handling: +0; Crew: 2+90 Notes: AMCM x 4, Fixed Gun, Heavy Armor, Night Vision Weapons: * Flechette chain gun (nose) * Rockets x10 (30mm) * Rockets x2 (200mm) Mortar Fire Support Mortars have two Firing Modes: * Direct Fire: Use normal mortar rules. * Forward Observer: Use rules below Forward Observer directed fire uses the Artillery Support Rules. Mortars have a Delay Die of d4 and Bingo Die of d6. Levante Mortars can fire once a round with two crew or once every two rounds with one crew. Meggido Mortars can lay up to six templates. They can be fired all at once or in successive rounds. No bingo die needs to be rolled. Akkon Mortar Carrier The Akkon Mortar Carrier is a Prophet Variant that has been fitted hatches on the roof to make it possible for a support lance to fire a Levante mortar out of the passenger bay. The auto cannon and missiles had to be removed for weight reasons, tough. Acc/Top Speed: 6/25; Toughness: 25/20/20 (15/10/10); Handling: +0; Crew: 6 Notes: Heavy Armor, Improved Stabilizer, Night Vision Weapons: * Twin Flechette MG in turret (2000 rounds) * Levante Mortar (100 rounds) Hermes Troop Transporter The Hermes - named after the greek patron god of travelers was introduced by the church to fill the need for a tactical high-mobility multipurpose armored vehicle cheaper than the Prophet. It it mainly used to transport troops in relatively safe regions. An optional flechette MG can be mounted on the roof to provide at least token resistance in case of ambush. Acc/Top Speed: 8/24; Toughness: 14(3); Handling: +0; Crew: 2+12 Notes: 4WD Weapons: * Flechette MG in turret (2000 rounds) (optional) Reprobus Patrol Vehicle The Reprobus is a smaller version of the Hermes Troop transporter. It is used as a patrol vehicle in relatively quiet areas and as a transport vehicle for administrative and rear echelon personel. Acc/Top Speed: 10/30; Toughness: 14(3); Handling: +0; Crew: 2+6 Notes: 4WD Weapons: * Flechette MG in turret (2000 rounds) (optional) Abwesende Spieler Weil unsere Gruppe so groß ist und eine Vollzähligkeit bei Terminen schwer zu erreichen ist, setze ich deshalb folgende Regeln fest: # Wer unentschuldigt fehlt, bekommt keine XP. Mir zu viel Aufwand zum Nachhalten, derjenige bekommt beim nächsten mal einen Benny weniger. # Charaktere von abwesenden Spielern werden als Extras mitgeführt, überleben jedoch automatisch, sollten sie außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. # Wer entschuldigt fehlt, bekommt die selben XP wie der Rest. Diese Regelung soll dazu dienen, den Spielbetrieb unabhängig von der Spielerzahl flüssig zu halten ohne die Abwesenden unnötig zu bestrafen. Solange es kein Veto von Spielerseite gibt, gilt das ab sofort. Ersatzcharaktere Unter "Veteran" beginnen Ersatzcharaktere mit den gleichen XP wie der Rest. Darüber beginnen sie einen Rang niedriger. (D.h. Gefallener ist Veteran=40+ XP, beginnt der Neue bei 20 XP). Es gilt die Märtyrer Regel. (Wer heldenhaft im Kampf stirbt, startet mit vollen XP)